The visionary {you go-oOoOoOoOoOo}
by mickEmousina
Summary: Okey dokey. this is a story of Animorphs going to Philly and discovering sumthing kewl, that will help l8ter. I suck at this. Set around #48 era. nuttin's mine-yea, yea, whatev.
1. Intro

The Visionary: An Animorphs Story (duh!)  
  
My name is Elisa, and … Do I HAVE to do this?  
  
"Yes." Chimed everyone around me.  
  
Fine, Whatever. My name is Elisa. That's all I can tell you. I'm not an Animorph, I'm not even all human. I'm not Andalite, I'm not Yeerk, I'm not Taxxon, I'm not Hork- Bajir, you get the point. I'm not sure what I am. I'm a visionary, The first of the "human" kind. Now you're probably asking, What the hell is a visionary, right? I'm not even completely sure of that myself. You want to know how all of this started? Well, Tobias is my cousin, but there's a few complications. First, My dad married his aunt when I was around nine, and I ran away. They probably got divorced like all of her other husbands. They also all thought I was dead since I was only nine when I ran away, but I moved to Philadelphia, oh, you weren't supposed to know that. Oh well, Philly is a pretty damn big city. But, I found friends, got a few jobs, and look at me now. I'm 15 and surviving fine on my own with my two friends and roommates, Niki and Erikah. Okay, the saga you can say all starts with a single letter.  
  
It was around noon, and I just woke up. I went to my PC to check my email and it froze up. I started to growl at it. Yeah, growl. My friends and me think I was a tiger or something in a past life. ANYWHO Niki came up to me and told me that I got a letter snail-mail. All I can say was that it was, well, weird. Here it is.  
  
Elisabeth,  
  
You don't know me, nor I you, but I have a mission for you. You have a cousin, Tobias. I want you to bring him to where you live. He can bring friends or whatever's necessary, I need you to do this for me. I cannot tell you why, but you will understand soon enough.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
It wasn't signed. I was read for it to say, "This letter will self- destruct in 10 seconds." Tobias? Who's he with now? Oh yea, My mom. So I wrote a letter.  
  
Yo Tobias!  
  
Hey! Sup? Nmh. Well, I was wantin 2 kno if u and sum budz would wanta come ova. Tha more, tha kewlier. Email me, k'z? It'z Hottigerprincess@luvaluva.com (A/N It ain't a real email address!!) well g2f!  
  
Luvandhugz2all!  
  
Elisa  
  
There. That was good. I sent the letter and went to cheerleading practice.  
  
T.P.O.V  
  
Well, I was over at Rachel's house. Y'know, hanging, talking, ANYWAY. After a while we decided to go wandering around. We went to our bird morphs and took off. For some reason, though, we ended up at my aunt's house. Rachel was snooping around outside and found a letter for me in the mailbox. "Look Tobias!" she said, "You have a letter from…woah, Philadelphia. Who do you know in Philadelphia?"  
  
"Um," I answered, "I don't know." I took the letter. "It's from Elisa. She's my cousin, but I thought she was dead.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, when my aunt married her dad, she couldn't stand it anymore, so she ran away. To Philadelphia, I guess. Anyway, she said that she wanted me and some friends to come over. She said it'' getting kinda dull there. Wanna go?"  
  
Yeah, sure!" she said, "Let's go pack! Oh I can go shopping, and I bet there's a bunch of shops there, and…"  
  
"Hold on there, tiger." I laughed  
  
"Grizzly Bear." She corrected me.  
  
"Okay. Well, don't you think we should inform the others?"  
  
She gave in, "Oh, fine!"  
  
We told the others about it. Jake had the most worries. I mean 'We were in the middle of and alien invasion. I'm sorry for not thinking about something so normal as a trip to Philadelphia.'  
  
Marco was, well, phsyced. He couldn't wait to go. Cassie was saying okay, but I thought I heard her mumble something about cities being too polluted to carry life besides humans and pets while Ax was still trying to figure out what a 'Philadelphia' was. The thing that let Jake in was that it was good to see whether or net the Yeerks have spread. All in all, we decided to go. It was shocking that everyone's parents let them go.  
  
Today is the day we were leaving. It was kind of nerve-racking because no except for Jake flew before. I only flew as a hawk. Ax, well, Ax was amazed by everything, the plane, the airport, the plane food. It was a bit difficult with the whole morphing/ de-morphing thing, but we got by.  
  
After the queasy flight, we landed at the Philadelphia International Airport. We went through baggage claim and all, and this insane (sorry, Marco's word.) British Airways customs agent named Jill was, well, acting insane (A/N-Jill's my sister!!!). Soon enough, we found Elisa with two friends. They were gossiping--very loudly. I tried to call their attention, but it was to no use. Marco, though, put two fingers in his mouth and whistled really loudly. Her head popped up. "Hey hey!" she said, " Welcome to the great, ghetto city of Philly! This is Niki and Erikah. Girlys, this is Tobias, and uh…" "Rachel, Jake, Marco, Cassie, and Ax." I finished for her.  
  
"Whatev. Well, let's bounce." She concluded.  
  
"Bounce?" Ax inquired. He then started to jump up and down, getting many odd looks from people passing by.  
  
"No, No." Niki said, stopping him, "Bounce means LETS GO."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh, Oh! Girl, let me drive!" Erikah pleaded with Elisa.  
  
"NO! Uh-uh! Last time you drove, we ended up tied up and hung over with some Chinese guy in some ghost town in New Mexico. I'm driving!" Elisa stated.  
  
"God Elisa, you're never forgiving." Erikah whined.  
  
"Yeah, tell that to my hip, in which I got a tattoo on said night." Said Elisa.  
  
"You HAD to bring that up, didn't you? Sides, it's a cool tattoo." Erikah snapped back.  
  
"Well, okay. It is a pretty awesome moon." Elisa said, giving in, "But I'm still driving!" She snapped when she saw Erikah's triumphant look. With that, we took off for Elisa's "loft".  
  
A/N- Well, u like??? This is just an intro, so dunn worry bout the plot, it will get good. Luvandhugz2all!!!!!!! O, review!!! See that little box right there. Yea, that one with the shït about reviewing?? Click it. Good. No REVIEW MY GOD DAMN STORY!! Thanku!  
  
†Lara† 


	2. I canNOT believe u people!

People, U SO got me really pissed @ your reviews bout my stories. I had a really good plot for this, the 1st chap is like an intro to Elisa's insane life. Most likely I won't write nemore of this story. But 1 thing I must tell u b4 I blow this popsicle stand- I'M FRUM KEGSINTON PHILLY!!!!!!!! I GREW UP THERE AND LIVED THERE FOR 8 YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now who's the idiot? 


End file.
